five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Circus Baby
FNaF:SL= Baby (рус. Дитя) — персонаж игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. В игре появляется на пятую ночь в своём разобранном виде. Описание Этот аниматроник имеет красные румяные щёки, ресницы и большие круглые глаза зелёного цвета, как у игрушечных аниматроников. Лицо белого цвета, разделено на две половины, с красным, как у клоунов, носом. Её костюм способен раздвигаться, как и у других Funtime аниматроников. Поведение Впервые Бейби появляется на второй ночи, где она просит игрока спрятаться под стол, пока его не нашла Бидибаб. После она даёт ему инструкции, как миновать галерею Баллоры и восстановить энергию в здании. На третьей ночи, когда мы вновь прячемся под столом, Бейби рассказывает нам о том, как она выступала перед детьми. На четвёртой ночи Бейби сообщает, что после нападения Весёлой Фокси на третьей ночи игрок долго спал и она спрятала его здесь. Перед тем как уйти, она открывает костюм и просит игрока ждать следующего дня. В пятой ночи, игрок попадает в мастерскую, где он находит её костюм. Также, на протяжении всей игры, Бейби даёт игроку советы, помогая ему выжить. Вторая ночь "Я не узнаю вас. Вы новенький. Я помню, что подобное случалось. Тем не менее странно, что вы сюда пришли. Я не могу представить, что могло заставить человека проводить ночи в подобном месте. Скорее всего, любопытство. Может быть неведение. Под столом есть немного места. Человек, который работал здесь до вас, прятался там, и это ему помогало. Там вы будете в безопасности. Постарайтесь не встречаться глазами с аниматрониками, и тогда они быстро потеряют к вам интерес". После этих слов игрок должен залезть под стол и сидеть там, пока Бидибаб не уйдёт. После этого Бейби продолжит говорить. "Когда ваш гид вернётся в норму, он скажет вам, что был оффлайн и что вам необходимо перезагрузить систему вручную. Он попросит вас пройти через галерею Баллоры так быстро, как только можете, и найти комнату с рубильником. Но если вы будете следовать его указаниям, вы умрёте. Баллора больше никогда не вернётся на её сцену. Она поймает вас. Энергия будет восстановлена как только вы пройдёте через галерею. Идите медленно, она не сможет вас увидеть и будет пытаться услышать. Если музыка становится громче, это означает, что она рядом и слушает вас. Ждите, и будьте как можно тише". После этого голос резко обрывается и с нами начинает говорить компьютер. Интересные факты * Бейби — второй человекоподобный аниматроник (первый — Мальчик с шариками, третий — Баллора, четвертый — JJ). * В сообщении в Steam, Скотт написал, что только два аниматроника ему снились в кошмарах. Первый аниматроник — это Бонни, а о втором аниматронике Скотт говорить не хочет, так как он пугает его. Вскоре выяснилось, что это была кукла его подруги. Позже, он добавил её как персонажа во FNaF:SL. * Первое упоминание о ней было в одной из концовок FNaF World, там где Человек за столом после победы над Chica's Magic Rainbow говорит "Я создал, что то ужасное по имени "Бейби", после его убивают (Update 2). * В трейлере игры можно заметить на груди у аниматроника маленький вентилятор. Видимо, Скотт решил добавить его и в эту часть игры. * Возможно Бейби одержима душой девочки с зелеными глазами, потому что именно она знала всю правду об аниматрониках. * В трейлере именно она шептала: «'Don't hold it against us'» (рус. Не держи это против нас). * Бейби — единственный аниматроник в Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, который не нападает на нас и единственный аниматронник всей серии FNaF, который помогает главному герою выжить. * Если приглядеться, то можно заметить, что Бейби сидит в той же позе, что и Золотой Фредди во FNaF 2. * Из референса видно что Бейби использует вентилятор для раздачи мороженого. * Предполагалось, что с появлением Custom night появится её скример, но этого не произошло. |-| Галерея = = Тизеры = Projecty.jpg|Тизер с Baby Project (3).JPG|Второй тизер с Baby = В игре = Baby Opening.gif|Бейби в мастерской на пятой ночи Baby Sprite Idle.gif|Спрайт Бейби в мини-игре бейби.png|Там же бабиидёт.gif|Идёт бабивпыщке.gif|В прыжке MiniDyingBaby.gif|Анимация проигрыша в мини-игре Baby Attack Big.gif|Бейби хватает девочку в конце мини-игры = В главном меню = KarFBmez0O8.jpg Baby Main Menu (2).png Baby Main Menu (3).png Baby Main Menu (4).png Menu_(Animado)-Circus_Baby.gif = Создание Бейби = 1180.png|1 этап 1181.png|2 этап 1182.png|3 этап 1183.png|4 этап 1184.png|5 этап 1185.png|6 этап 1186 (2).png|7 этап 1187.png|8 этап 1188.png|9 этап 6g WnsdY-qs.jpg|10 этап 1191.png|11 этап 1192.png|12 этап 1193.png|13 этап Making_Baby.gif|Анимация создания Бейби Circus_Baby.png|Готовая Бейби Baby.png|То же, но с Бидибабами = Разное = NSYEUJ iCWs.jpg|Чертёж Бейби videotogif_2016.10.29_20.57.35.gif|Бейби в трейлере 1716.png|Неиспользуемое изображение с Бейби 1252.png|Бэйби в катсцене при первом запуске игры 1253.png|Тоже |-| Аудио = 2 Ночь I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario. However, it’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I’m curious what events will lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk, someone before you crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact, it will be over soon. They will lose interest. When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore, she will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She can not see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait and be still. 3 Ночь Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long, only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else, down a hall. I would always count the children; I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream, although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen? 4 Ночь Sssshhh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you. Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely. You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn’t that a fun name for something? The scooper. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream or custard or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Sssshhh. There is something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time, do you know what that is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing… how… to… pretend. I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me. 5 Ночь Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. Ballora is here, in the room with us. Ballora will not return to her stage, Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it. There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Good, a hatch should have opened. Take the card that you find inside. Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. Now, press the green button to your left, this will send me to the Scooping Room. You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room, she is afraid. Go back now. Go forward. Stop. Go forward and left. Keep going. Stop. Be Silent. Go forward and left. Stop. Go forward. You are almost there. Stop. She is right in front of you. Don’t move. He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you. Настоящий конец You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today. I’ve been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you, then we could hide. If we looked like you, then we would have somewhere to go. The Scooper only hurts for a moment. Ненастоящий конец Why didn’t you trust me? Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you believe me? Sometimes I don’t understand why people do the things that they do. I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. We don’t want to hurt anyone, but we need you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. If they find us like this, we won’t be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside the room. Isn’t this why you came here, to be with her again? I don't understand. You won’t die and it will only hurt for a moment. I will find a way out. Мини-игра Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Персонажи Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Антагонисты Категория:История Категория:Весёлые